Louis Henri de Montpensier
'Louis Henri de Montpensier '(2 March 1704-18th May 1776) was a Grandelumierian nobleman. He was the Head of the House of Montpensier and was the Duke of Montpensier. He was known as the Duke of Bourbon from birth. Reign of Louis XI - Duc de Montpensier The eldest son of François Joseph de Montpensier, Louis Henri de Montpensier was born at Chateau de Saint-Etienne, as his father was the Duke of Montpensier, and resided with the Court, as was custom. His father was a Lieutenant-General of the Empire of Grandelumiere. At birth, he bore the title of Duke of Bourbon. Young Louis Henri was the favourite of his father, and always accompanying him at court. François Joseph had taught his son about the art of war, and teaching him how to read at a very young age. During his childhood, the Duke of Bourbon would spend much of his time, reading about battle of history, and often thinking how the losing side had done so, and how they could have been victorious. At the age of 31 François Joseph de Montpensier, although victorious, had been killed in a defensive siege against the Holy Roman Empire leaving the young Duke, who was only 13, to become the Duke of Montpensier and head of the House of Montpensier however his mother ruled the Montpensier possessions in his name due to his young age. At a young age, the Duke was sent to the University of Burgundy, where he excelled in mathematics, military tactics, and medicine. He had graduated in 1721, at the age of 17. Later that same year he'd marry the second daughter of Emperor Louis XI, Madame Deuxieme, Marie Therese. This marriage would forge an alliance between House Lowell-Burgundy and Montpensier. He had his first child in the following year, a young boy Philippe Charles. After returning home after his five year absence, the mother of the Duke had passed at the age of 53 due to her falling from the stairs at the court, beginning his sole tenure as Duke. One of the Duke's first acts was greatly lowering taxes for the working class with little money, and making money off of farming, living a more modest life, due to the lack of taxation. Following the execution of the Cardinal Lorraine, the Nassau owned home, Chateauneuf de Saint-François has been bought to pay for his substantial debt. The Duke had made great renovations to the Chateau by adding a chapel, along with refurbishing the rooms. Louis Henri had bravely fought at the Battle of Normandy, alongside the Emperor. The Duke had brought in two thousand Montpensier soldiers, who outnumbered, but victorious. Montpensier was reported saying: "To fight alongside the Emperor is an honour. To fight alongside him and be victorious, the only higher honour there is, is to be in the presence of God." Following Therese's death in June of 1745, the Duke had begun writing a series of writings he called "Our Revolution" that would be kept secret until his death. In these writings, he explained that power should be put in the hand of the people and not the Imperials. The Montpensier Scandal The Duke of Montpensier, who had gained a taste of revolution by studying the works of many philosophers. In 1752 rumours in court began spreading about his ideas about a constitutional monarchy. Since the Emperor was away at Italy, the three regents had decided to investigate in these rumours. Through their investigation they had apprehended letters addressed to the Comte de Cahors, the Duke's favoured son, expressing the need for the revolution. The regents had apprehended the Duke of Montpensier, arresting him and revoking all titles that belonged to him and his family. The Comte de Cahors had fled to the United Kingdom but was caught and returned. Louis Henri had been tried in the 29th of November, 1752. He was taken away and held in the Imperial Prison in Dijon. In custody, he had written an open letter to the court. It wrote: "Even a life-long prosperity is but one cup of sake; A life of forty-eight years is passed in a dream; I know not what life is, nor death. Year in year out-all but a dream. Both Heaven and Hell are left behind; I stand in the moonlit dawn, Free from clouds of attachment." Issue * Philippe Charles, Duc de Bourbon (23rd October 1722 - 14th June 1767) * Marie Elisabeth, Madame de Montpensier (8th June 1723 - 28th March 1780) * Louis Alexandre, Comte de Cahors (8th October 1724 - 16th February 1754) * Jean Charles, Comte de Toulouse (18th September 1724 - 23rd September 1724) * Philippe Charles, Comte de Toulouse (13th July 1725 - 17th May 1729) * Marie Therese, Madame de Montpensier (13th July 1725 - Present) * Marie Josephe, Madame de Montpensier (25th March 1726 - 6th November 1726) * Louis-François Baron de Rodez (10th February 1727 - Present) Titles and Styles * '''2 March 1704 - 20 December 1717 '''Duc de Bourbon * '''20 December 1717 - 29 November 1752 '''Duc de Montpensier * '''29 November 1752 - 18th May 1776 '''Louis Henri de MontpensierCategory:House Montpensier Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Rebels